


Back From LA

by alligatortears



Category: The L Word (TV 2004), The L Word: Generation Q (TV)
Genre: Angst, Butch/Femme, Canon Lesbian Character, Eventual Smut, F/F, Femme Top, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, My First Smut, No Lesbians Die, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatortears/pseuds/alligatortears
Summary: Bette graciously offers Shane a place to stay when she is looking for houses in LA after her divorce. Unexpectedly, sparks fly in the guest room.
Relationships: Bette Porter/Shane McCutcheon, Bette/Shane
Kudos: 22





	Back From LA

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this is my first smut (lol)! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Please only read if you at 18+, NO MINORS ALLOWED. Please know there is explicit, adult content in this. AGAIN 18+ ONLY. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The L Word, or any characters from said show, all characters and events in this fan fiction are not related to The L Word OR The L Word: Generation Q.

Her home smelled exactly as Shane remembered, a mixture of this annoyingly artisanal limoncello candle and fresh laundry. Bette gave her a tight hug, and when she let go said, “My god, Shane I’ve missed you.”

Shane smiled, “I missed you too, Bette.” 

They stood by the door a second too long. Shane shifted her bag to her other hand. Bette laughed awkwardly, “Oh sorry, let me take that. I’ll show you to the guest room.” 

Shane handed Bette her bags, she always loved playing host. 

Bette began to give a tour of the new house. Shane asked, “Where’s Angie? Seems pretty quiet around here.” 

“She’s at Tina’s this weekend, Angie was sad she missed you, but you know how these things work, it’s important to keep to a schedule.” 

“Of course.” 

“So what the hell brings you back to LA, Shane?” 

“Wow, really getting straight to the punch.” 

“I just remember you being so excited to leave this town, I honestly never thought I’d see you again.”

Bette opened the door to the guest room. She set Shane’s bags next to the pristinely made bed. Shane could never understand how someone could live in a house as neat as hers. She felt tempted to sleep on top of the duvet later, in lieu of wrinkling it.

“Oh, it’s uh,” Shane paused and shook her head, “ it’s Quiara.” 

“Fuck.” 

They were quiet. Shane muttered, “No it’s fine, we had to do what we had to do. We will be okay. I mean, I’ll be okay. Thanks for giving me a place to stay for the weekend. I just need to find a house that I can call mine, and then you know, I’ll start fresh here.”

“Well, how about I open a bottle of wine for us?”

“Yeah, that’s perfect. Got our favorite Cab?” Shane teased, causing Bette to roll her eyes. She was referencing a drunken night that happened almost a decade ago now. Tina and Bette invited everyone over, and in their youth they thought drinking a dozen bottles of wine together was a good idea. It almost ended in a catastrophic orgy. Thankfully, Alice threw up all over the living room before anything happened. Tragic. 

Once they made their way to the living room, drink in hand, Bette asked, “So where’s your showing tomorrow?” 

“West Hollywood.”

“Of course, you always loved that neighborhood,” Bette leaned over to Shane and nudged her shoulder. She winked and lowered her voice, “You slept with so many girls over there, and I’m sure you’re still a fucking legend on the strip.” 

“Shut up, that was a long time ago.” Shane sipped her wine and looked over at Bette, “I’m not like that anymore.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, really,” Shane laughed. 

“No open marriage? High end call girls? West Village benders that end in makeouts with hot college girls? Three-ways with best friends-” 

“Three-ways don’t count, Bette.” 

“Okay fine. But seriously, you’re not the different-girl-every-night-Shane, you used to be?” 

“No I’m not. Quiara and I, yeah, we were in love. She really got the best part of me. That old bullshit,” Shane took another drink of wine and shook her head, “what I did to Carmen, it isn’t who I am now, Bette.” 

Bette set down her glass and looked over at Shane. She glanced at Shane’s left hand, the ring was still there. She sighed, “You still love her, Shane.” 

Shane hung her head. She was silent. She had nothing to say, because Bette always said it first. 

She felt Bette place her hand on her right leg. She said, “It just really fucking blows.”

“I’ve gone through divorce as well, Shane, you’re processing a lot right now and that’s totally-” 

“Bette, please don’t lecture me right now,” Shane moved her leg from Bette’s hand. 

“I’m sorry, I just want you to know you’re not the only one who has gone through this. You don’t have to be stranded on a deserted island all alone, Shane.”

Shane bolted up from the couch and began to pace the room, “You see this, this right here is why I wanted to stay with Alice but she told me that she finally moved into her girlfriend’s place and is practically a goddamn stepmom now. So here I am at my second choice stay for the weekend, and getting a lecture from Ms. Divorce who separated from her wife from fucking cheating one too many times!” 

“Shane. Don’t pretend you’re so noble all of a sudden. We both have done things we regret.” Bette stood up and walked over to Shane, she gripped her shoulders to spin her around so she could see her face. She continued, this time her voice was even and threatening, “Get a hotel room if you’re going to talk to me like that. I haven’t seen you in almost ten years, what’s the matter with you?” 

“Everything! Everything’s the matter with me, Bette. Can’t you see that?” Shane broke away and bent over, her head in her hands. She spoke softly, “I’ll leave, let me just get my stuff from upstairs. I’m sorry.” Shane walked to the guest room. 

Bette took another sip of her wine before following Shane. She knocked on the door to no reply. She spoke calmly, “Shane, you don’t have to leave. I won’t talk about Quiara. Look, I won’t talk about anything. My lips are fucking sealed shut. Just open the door, please.” 

“You promise you won’t say a single word.” 

“Promise.” 

Shane opened the door, and Bette gave her a hug. She said, “Shane, it will be okay.” 

Shane broke away and threw up her hands, “Bette, you promised.”

Bette shrugged and responded with silence. Her eyes met Shane’s. She was still standing outside the threshold, she wondered if it was impolite to ask if she could come in. But then again, it was her home. Bette was the host. She playfully pushed past Shane and walked into the bedroom. Shane raised her eyebrows, “Oh okay you want to help me carry my bags? Let me call an uber and I’ll be out of your hair in less than five minutes.” 

“No,” she smiled, “that’s not necessary, Shane.”

The two stood facing each other in the guest room. Bette was beautiful, Shane had always thought so. They had never done anything before and always joked about being the only two in the friend group to never consider fucking. Shane chuckled, “Okay, okay, okay. No uber. What is necessary then?” 

She tilted her head, “Do you wanna forget about everything, just for tonight, Shane?”

Shane rolled her eyes, her hands found her belt. Bette silently mirrored Shane, her fingers gracefully unbuttoning her trousers. 

Shane began to tug at her jeans, but stopped and said, “You first.” 

Bette replied, “Not tonight.” 

She stayed on the opposite side of the room from Shane, and motioned for her to continue taking off her pants. Once Shane was standing in a pair of Calvin Klein briefs, Bette took that as her cue to match the other woman. They both stood observing at the other, saying nothing. Bette’s fingers traced her hips, and glided them over the top of her black lace panties. Shane smirked as Bette teased herself, dipping beneath the fabric. 

Shane thought, is she about to touch herself?

Shane grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and lifted it up over her head. She wasn’t wearing a bra, causing Bette to smile. She said, “Wow you really look amazing, Shane.” 

“Come here.” 

“Isn’t that cute, Shane?” Her fingers stopped, and she motioned to Shane, “No, this is my house, you come to me.” 

Shane dropped her shirt on the floor, she wanted her. 

Every part of her. 

Slowly, Shane walked to meet the other woman. Bette whispered, “I’ve thought about doing this a lot.” 

“I feel like you’re just saying that because of the current situation we have ourselves in, Bette.”

“I’ve fantasized about this situation since you left. I thought it was a shame that I never got to dominate you.” 

“Dominate,” Shane scoffed, “...me?” 

“Yes. I always got so annoyed by you thinking you were such an irresistible top, and I just wanted a chance to turn the tables.” 

“Okay, what the hell? Go ahead. Turn them.”

Bette grabbed Shane’s waist and pulled her close, their bodies collided. Their lips were centimeters apart, and moving closer. The two hovered in place, breathing each other in. Bette’s hand moved along Shane’s body, gracefully studying her form. She moved her hands to Shane’s front, finding her small breasts. She placed her thumb on her nipple. She felt Shane’s body respond from her touch, and gained confidence. 

Shane ached to be in control and she tilted her head in an attempt to close the gap between them. Bette dropped her hands from Shane’s body and grabbed her chin. She cooed, “Not yet.” 

Bette pulled her to a chair in the corner of the room. With a gentle force, she pushed Shane down. Shane looked up at Bette who then began to slowly unbutton her blouse. Shane was not surprised that Bette’s bra perfectly matched her panties. 

Bette got to her knees, and instinctively Shane spread her legs. Shane squirmed as Bette’s eyes painstakingly traced Shane’s entire body, landing on her gray briefs. She noticed a wetness beginning to soak through. She smiled, “You like this, already, huh?” 

“Don’t get too confident, Bette, I haven’t been laid in a few weeks.” Shane leaned back in the chair, inching herself closer to Bette. She was absolutely liking this already. 

Bette moved her lips to Shane’s thighs, bringing her hands back up to Shane’s torso to meet her breasts. Playfully, she placed kisses along her upper thighs. Shane’s hips started to roll, indicating how badly she craved Bette’s tongue. She dragged her mouth to the cotton of Shane’s briefs, kissing the fabric. She could taste Shane’s wetness. Bette looked up, “Do you want this?”

“Bette, oh my god. What are you trying to prove? Just fuck me, please.” 

Bette slid the fabric of her underwear aside, she hovered her mouth over Shane’s clit. Shane ran her fingers in Bette’s hair, encouraging her lips to meet her pussy. 

Bette obliged. 

Her tongue finally met Shane’s clit. Her tongue slowly caressed the entire length of her lips until working its way back up to her clit. Shane moaned in approval. This was absolute ecstasy. 

As Bette responded to Shane’s gasps, and started to glide her fingers into the other woman’s vagina. Gradually, her fingers found Shane’s g-spot causing her to get even louder. Her fingers fell in rhythm with her tongue still drawing its slow, deliberate circles. Soon, Bette hooked her fingers, caressing the ridges of Shane’s g-spot. 

Her pace quickened, and Shane moaned, “don’t fucking stop, Bette.” 

“You don’t want to be teased now?” Bette’s fingers halted. 

“Bette,” Shane begged, “get your fingers back inside me, and make me cum.” 

“You’re so cute when you’re a bottom, Shane.” 

Bette’s lips returned to her clit, and her fingers rapidly moved inside Shane. Again, they fell in rhythm, causing Shane to feel her body ache for a climax. She arched her back, Bette continued working her fingers and she could feel Shane’s body tighten. 

Shane moaned and fell back in her chair. Bette smiled. 

She just made that “fucking legend on the strip” beg for an orgasm. It was hot to see Shane all sweaty in her guest room. 

Shane got up from the chair and said, “Lay down.” 

“What are you doing?” Bette stood up from her knees and watched Shane unzip her bag. Shane’s back was turned, but Bette immediately knew what she was putting on. She laughed, “were you planning on doing this tonight?” 

“Not with you, but this is a pleasant surprise,” Shane leaned over, grabbing a bottle of lube from her bag as well, “honestly, Bette, you’re good.” 

“Thanks.” Bette made her way to the bed. She unclasped her bra, and started to strip off her panties, “so it’s your turn to be an irresistible top, then.” 

Shane made her way to the bed, donned in a leather harness and six inch black strap-on over her briefs. She got on top of Bette, and kissed her. Bette grabbed Shane’s back, pulling her body closer, her strap brushed her pussy. Bette started grinding her hips, longing for Shane. 

Shane kissed Bette’s neck, leaving marks along her skin. Bette’s nails dug into her back, and she whispered, “I want you to fuck me. Hard.” 

Buzz, buzz, buzz. 

Buzz, buzz, buzz. 

“What’s that?” Shane shifted away from Bette, there was a noise echoing throughout the house. 

“Oh shit.” Bette got up from the bed, frantically trying to find her undergarments. 

“What?”

“Uh, I forgot I told Alice to come over tonight. She was going to surprise you, and well …. Surprise!” 

Shane began hysterically laughing. She looked down at her strap on, this was ridiculous. “Alright well, she’s already going to know something was up by taking this long to answer the door, why don’t I just go downstairs like this?” 

“Shut up, put your clothes on, Shane,” Bette rolled her eyes, she was already dressed. Playfully she tousled Shane’s hair, “let’s make this our little secret.”


End file.
